Together
by teru
Summary: Dies hier ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk an Teru... ^^


Titel: Together  
  
Autor: Hideto Teruhiko (teru08006@glay.org)  
  
Band: Glay  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Mirror/archive: fragt mich bitte vorher  
  
Pairing: Hisashi x Teru  
  
Warnung: Shounen-Ai, Angst (zumindest ein bisschen ^^)  
  
Kommentar: OK, ich werd mich diesmal nicht lange mit einem Vorwort aufhalten, sondern direkt mit der Story anfangen ^_~ Als kurze Erklärung vorweg: Die [I]kursiv[/I] gesetzten Passagen sind Rückblicke. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^_~  
  
"So ein verfluchter Mist aber auch!", schimpfte Hisashi, als er auf die Anzeige an der Tafel sah. Wieso musste ausgerechnet jetzt ein Unwetter aufkommen? Hätte der Sturm nicht warten können, bis er zu Hause war? Nun war sein Flug gestrichen worden, und so wie es aussah, würde er wohl zu spät kommen. Und das ausgerechnet heute!  
  
Grummelnd nahm er seine Tasche und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein... Wieso ging eigentlich immer dann alles schief, wenn es wirklich wichtig war? Er würde es im Leben nicht schaffen, rechtzeitig nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
Eigentlich war er mit Izumi zusammen in Fukuoka gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein waren sie es noch. Izumi im Hotel - und er am Flughafen. Und nun kam er hier nicht weg. Jedenfalls nicht so schnell. Mit dem Flugzeug würde er wohl nirgendwohin kommen, da alle Flüge ab hier gestrichen waren - wegen des Sturms. Und wieder zum Hotel fahren wollte er nicht. Einmal war es recht gefährlich, mit dem Taxi durch dieses Unwetter zu fahren, und andererseits könnte er so den nächsten Flug verpassen, der ab hier gehen würde, sobald sich das Wetter wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Und das wollte er nicht riskieren. Er würde so oder so schon spät genug kommen...  
  
Ruckartig hob er den Kopf. Er könnte wenigstens Takuro anrufen und ihn darüber informieren, dass er hier erst mal festsaß, wenn er es schon nicht schaffte, rechtzeitig da zu sein.  
  
Er sah sich kurz um. Der Flughafen war voller Leute. Logisch. Sie mussten wie er darauf warten, dass sie hier irgendwie weg kamen. "Hm." Er wollte seine Tasche nicht hier stehen lassen, aber es würde auch nicht einfach sein, einigermaßen heil durch die Menge zu kommen, wenn er sie mitnahm. Der Inhalt war einfach zu wichtig, um irgendein Risiko einzugehen.  
  
Kurzentschlossen schnappte er sich sein Gepäckstück und drängelte sich grimmig bis zu den Telefonzellen durch, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass an die Tasche - und speziell deren Inhalt - nichts dran kam. Dort angekommen kramte er hektisch nach Kleingeld, wovon ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch einiges herunterfiel. Fluchend hob er die Geldstücke wieder auf und nahm den Hörer ab - tot. Er hörte kein Amtszeichen, nichts. Nicht einmal ein Rauschen in der Leitung.  
  
"Mist!" Schnell ging er zur nächsten Telefonzelle, nur um festzustellen, dass auch dieser Apparat nicht funktionierte. Der Sturm musste die Telefonleitungen hier zerrissen haben oder ähnliches - er war nicht sicher, ob die Leitungen hier in der Gegend über- oder unterirdisch verlegt waren. Aber irgend etwas musste ja passiert sein, dass die Telefone jetzt nicht funktionierten. Warum zum Teufel hatte er auch sein Handy im Hotel vergessen? Vielleicht funktionierte das ja. Aber das brachte ihm im Moment herzlich wenig, er konnte es ja nicht einfach holen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich wieder hinzusetzen - falls denn jetzt noch irgendwo ein Platz frei war, was er eigentlich bezweifelte - und zu warten, dass er endlich eine Möglichkeit hatte, hier weg zu kommen. Möglichst ein Flugzeug, das ihn dorthin brachte, wo er hin wollte...  
  
[I]"Bist du sicher, dass du nach Fukuoka fliegen willst?", wollte Takuro von Hisashi wissen. Der jüngere Gitarrist nickte. "Ja. Wir haben jetzt das neue Album fertig, jede Menge Auftritte hinter uns... und endlich mal wieder Urlaub. Wenn auch nur für zwei Wochen. So gern ich die Band habe, aber ich sollte mal wieder ein bisschen Zeit mit meiner Frau verbringen. Sie fühlt sich vernachlässigt."  
  
"Und Teru?"  
  
"Was soll mit Teru sein?"  
  
"Fühlt er sich nicht einsam und vernachlässigt, wenn du mit Izumi-san weg bist? Wirst du ihn nicht vermissen?"  
  
Hisashi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wieso sollte er? Und wieso sollte ich ihn vermissen? Ich verbringe mehr Zeit mit euch als mit meiner Frau, also werde ich doch wohl..."  
  
"Ich dachte, du liebst ihn!", fiel ihm der Bandleader ins Wort.  
  
"... ein paar..." Er verstummte. Hätte Takuro etwas anderes gesagt, hätte Hisashi seinen Satz sicherlich beendet, aber nach dieser Aussage war er ehrlich gesagt erst einmal sprachlos. "Du dachtest WAS?" Der Leadgitarrist versuchte, so cool wie möglich zu klingen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das nicht so recht gelang. War es etwa so offensichtlich, was er für den Sänger empfand?  
  
Takuro grinste. "Also hatte ich doch Recht", meinte er zufrieden. "Du weißt, was nächste Woche ist, ne?"  
  
Hisashi wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er überlegte kurz. Nächste Woche... "Erm... ja... Teru's... Geburtstag..." Er musste schlucken. "Aber... wieso meinst du..."  
  
Takuro ließ ihn nicht ausreden. "Denkst du etwa, ich bin blind?"  
  
"Wer..."  
  
"Das ist ja nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen."  
  
"Nein, ich meinte..."  
  
"Außer mir weiß es nur Jiro. Bei Toshi, Shigeo und Masahide bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ob Teru es weiß... keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube nicht. Ich traue ihm durchaus zu, dass er es als einziger noch nicht bemerkt hat. Tja, Liebe macht bekanntlich blind." Der Bandleader grinste noch breiter.  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Du hast es anscheinend auch noch nicht bemerkt... dass Teru dich auch liebt!" Takuro seufzte. "Scheinbar seid ihr beiden wirklich die einzigen, denen es nicht aufgefallen ist, wo es doch so offensichtlich ist..."  
  
Langsam schüttelte Hisashi den Kopf. Nein, dass Teru ihn liebte - wie Takuro sagte - hatte er noch nicht gewusst. Zugegeben, hin und wieder hatte er schon den Verdacht gehabt - zumindest in solchen Situationen wie damals, als Teru ihn bei dem Song "Together" einfach geküsst hatte, was ihm heute noch einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, genau wie damals - aber so wirklich daran geglaubt hatte er nie.  
  
Takuro seufzte wieder. "Ihr seid mir vielleicht zwei Früchtchen... Wenn du mit Izumi in Fukuoka bist, wird Teru seinen Geburtstag wohl alleine feiern müssen."  
  
"Wieso alleine? Ihr seid doch auch da!"  
  
"Was meinst du, warum wir die nächsten zwei Wochen frei haben? Das war eigentlich dafür gedacht, dass ihr beiden mal wirklich allein sein könnt."  
  
"Was ist mit Ami?"  
  
Takuro verdrehte die Augen. "Wir werden schon irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass sie was anderes zu tun hat. Teru wird es uns auch danken, wenn er sie los ist."  
  
Hisashi dachte kurz darüber nach. "Ich werde trotzdem nach Fukuoka fliegen...", meinte er vorsichtig. Der Bandleader sah ihn sprachlos an. Anscheinend hatte der Gitarrist es immer noch nicht verstanden. Musste er es ihm erst einprügeln, damit er endlich wusste, dass dies eine einmalige Gelegenheit war, auf die er sicherlich schon seit Jahren wartete? Und dass sie ihm jetzt nicht den Weg ebneten, damit er ihn selbst wieder verbaute?  
  
"... aber ich werde - ohne Izumi - zu Teru's Geburtstag wieder zurück sein", beendete der jüngere Gitarrist seinen Satz. "Dann fühlt sich Izumi nicht so ganz vernachlässigt und Teru kommt auch nicht zu kurz... Je nachdem, was sich an seinem Geburtstag so ergibt, wird sich ja herausstellen, ob ich danach wieder nach Fukuoka fliege, um mit Izumi den Rest meines Urlaubs zu verbringen, oder ob ich bei Teru bleibe..."[/I]  
  
Verschlafen rieb Teru sich die Augen, als sein Telefon klingelte. Blinzelnd warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon halb elf. Wer rief ihn denn um diese Uhrzeit noch an? Vielleicht Hisashi? Aber der war doch mit Izumi in Fukuoka... Er nahm den Hörer ab und riss dabei das ganze Telefon herunter, das laut scheppernd auf dem Boden landete. Er fluchte. "Ja, hallo?", meldete er sich schließlich und hoffte, dass der Anrufer noch dran war.  
  
"Teru?" Takuro's Stimme klang - gelinde ausgedrückt - amüsiert. "Was hast du gerade gemacht? Dein Haus in die Luft gejagt?"  
  
"Das Telefon runtergeworfen", grummelte der Sänger. "Was gibt es? Warum rufst du mich zu nachtschlafender Zeit an? Sag nicht, du hast mich nur geweckt, um dich danach zu erkundigen, ob mein Haus noch steht."  
  
"Nein, eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, ob du was von Hisashi gehört hast."  
  
"Nein... warum?" Teru's Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. War dem Gitarristen etwas passiert? "Er ist doch in Fukuoka."  
  
"Das weiß ich auch. Dort herrscht ein ziemliches Unwetter. Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen."  
  
"Was heißt, du kannst ihn nicht erreichen? Funktioniert sein Handy nicht?"  
  
"Doch, aber er hat es nicht bei sich."  
  
"Woher weißt du das?" Der Sänger machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um seinen Freund. Was, wenn er in das Unwetter geraten war? Tastend suchte er nach seiner Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
  
"Weil Izumi abgenommen hat, als ich versuchte, ihn auf dem Handy anzurufen. Sie sagte, er sei nicht im Hotel."  
  
"Wo ist er denn dann?", fragte Teru mit zitternder Stimme.  
  
"Izumi meinte, er wäre zum Flughafen gefahren." Takuro seufzte.  
  
Der Sänger schluckte schwer. Er zappte die Sender so lange durch, bis er einen gefunden hatte, auf dem gerade Nachrichten waren. In Fukuoka waren sämtliche Flüge gecancelt worden, als das Unwetter losbrach. Und es fuhren bei dem Wetter weder Busse noch Bahnen oder Taxen. War Tono nun am Flughafen? Oder womöglich in einem Flugzeug, das von dem Sturm überrascht worden war? "Was will er denn am Flughafen?", flüsterte er leise, wobei er versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht", erwiderte der Bandleader. "Ich weiß nur, was Izumi mir gesagt hat."  
  
"Shit! Und jetzt?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wollte wie gesagt eigentlich nur wissen, ob du etwas von ihm gehört hast."  
  
"Nun... ich wäre froh, WENN ich etwas von ihm gehört HÄTTE." Teru schloss zitternd die Augen. Stumm betete er darum, dass seinem Freund nichts passiert war. Dass er jetzt am Flughafen saß und sich einfach nur darüber ärgerte, dass er dort erst mal nicht weg kam. Dass kein Taxi fuhr oder der Flug, den er - warum oder wohin auch immer, wenn überhaupt - nehmen wollte, gecancelt war. "Wobei ich nicht verstehe, warum er ohne Izumi zum Flughafen gefahren ist. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass die beiden zusammen zurückfliegen werden. Schließlich sind sie ja auch zusammen hingeflogen. Falls er denn heute zurück wollte."  
  
"Das habe ich Izumi auch gefragt, aber sie konnte es mir auch nicht sagen."  
  
"So ein Mist... na gut. Danke, dass du mich angerufen hast, Tak-" Plötzlich verstummte er und wurde kreidebleich. In den Nachrichten wurde gerade von einem Flugzeugabsturz bei Hiroshima berichtet - Hiroshima war nicht allzu weit von Fukuoka entfernt.  
  
"Teru? Was ist los? Was ist passiert?", fragte Takuro panisch, als der Sänger mitten im Satz abbrach und nichts mehr sagte. "Bist du noch dran?"  
  
"J... ja...", murmelte Teru. "Ich... bin noch dran. Siehst du gerade die Nachrichten?"  
  
"Nein. Ich bin gar nicht zu Hause. Warum?"  
  
"Ein Flugzeug..." Der Sänger musste tief Luft holen, um weiter sprechen zu können. "Ein Absturz. Bei Hiroshima." Er konnte hören, wie der große Gitarrist nach Luft schnappte.  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht etwa...?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Takuro. Ehrlich nicht. Ich will es jedenfalls nicht hoffen!"  
  
"Nun..." Jetzt bebte auch die Stimme des Bandleaders. "Wir sollten auf das Beste hoffen. Ich rufe dich wieder an, falls ich etwas von Hisashi hören sollte."  
  
"Gut. Danke. Bis dann." Wie in Trance legte er den Hörer auf. Sein Herz raste, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Was, wenn Hisashi in dieser Maschine gesessen hatte? Was, wenn Tono nicht mehr war? Ihm rannen die Tränen in Strömen über das Gesicht. Eigentlich wollte er nicht weinen, schon gar nicht bevor er überhaupt etwas Genaueres wusste und nur spekulieren konnte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Die Angst, Hisashi verloren haben zu können, war größer als seine Vernunft und Beherrschung. Es gab noch so vieles, was er ihm hatte sagen wollen, so vieles, was er noch mit ihm hatte unternehmen, ihm hatte zeigen wollen... Der Gedanke daran, dass dies nur noch Wunschdenken sein könnte und er nie die Chance dazu haben würde, war unerträglich und brach ihm fast das Herz...  
  
[I]"Tono?", fragte Teru verwundert, als er die Tür öffnete und sein bester Freund vor ihm stand. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte dich besuchen."  
  
Der Sänger blinzelte, ließ ihn aber herein, auch wenn er nicht mit einem Besuch des Gitarristen gerechnet hatte. Er freute sich sehr darüber, dass er da war. Sie hatten sich zwar erst vor zwei Stunden noch im Studio gesehen, aber er hatte ihn furchtbar vermisst. Als er nach Hause gekommen war, war Ami nicht da gewesen - zum Glück. Doch irgendwie war ihm das Haus zu still gewesen. Und so hatte er im Wohnzimmer gesessen... und an Hisashi gedacht. Nicht an Ami, an Hisashi. Er hatte daran gedacht, was er jetzt wohl machte, ob er mit Izumi etwas unternahm. Und nun war er hier, um ihn zu besuchen.  
  
"Was führt dich hierher, Tono?"  
  
"Ich wollte einfach nur mal wieder mit dir reden. So wie in alten Zeiten, weißt du noch?"  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich das noch", antwortete der Sänger mit einem Anflug von Melancholie in der Stimme. Er vermisste die alten Zeiten. Als der Gitarrist noch nicht mit Izumi verheiratet gewesen war. Sie hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Nicht nur in der Band, sondern auch privat. Selbst zu der Zeit, als er selbst noch mit seiner Ex-Frau verheiratet gewesen war und sie mit ihren beiden Kindern Keiji und Rei bei ihm gelebt hatte. Aber seit Izumi da war... waren die gemeinsamen Stunden der beiden Freunde sehr selten geworden. Teru wusste nicht, woran es lag. Vielleicht war Hisashi seine Frau einfach wichtiger als der Sänger. "Magst du ein Bier?"  
  
"Das fragst du noch?", grinste Hisashi.  
  
"Tut mir leid", erwiderte Teru ebenfalls grinsend. "Es hätte ja sein können, dass sich deine Gewohnheiten geändert haben in der letzten Zeit."  
  
"Haben sie nicht!"  
  
Verwirrt drehte sich Teru zu ihm um und der Gitarrist senkte den Blick. "Tut mir leid", murmelte er. Er hatte nicht so heftig reagieren wollen. Aber... er wollte nicht, dass Teru nun dachte, dass er ihm nicht mehr wichtig war oder so. Der Sänger warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu und ging dann schließlich in die Küche, um Bier zu holen.  
  
"Wie geht es Izumi-san?", wollte Teru wissen, als er mit direkt einer ganzen Palette Bierdosen ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.  
  
"Gut", antwortete der Gitarrist knapp. Eigentlich war er nicht hier, um sich über Izumi zu unterhalten. Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Er war nicht sicher, ob er wirklich den Mut dazu aufbringen würde, aber eigentlich wollte er ihm irgendwie begreiflich machen, was ihm der Sänger wirklich bedeutete. Was er tatsächlich für ihn empfand. Aber er war nicht der Mensch, der über seine Gefühle redete. Eigentlich redete er überhaupt nicht gern, nicht einmal mit Izumi. Nur mit Teru. Der Sänger war der einzige Mensch, mit dem er wirklich offen und ehrlich reden konnte. Dem er voll und ganz vertraute.  
  
"Macht deine Frau Überstunden? Oder warum bist du hier?" Die Frage kam ziemlich direkt. In Gedanken ohrfeigte Teru sich dafür. Vor allem als er den verletzten Blick in den Augen seines besten Freundes sah. Er hatte ihm nicht wehtun wollen. Aber er hatte sich in der letzten Zeit kaum mal sehen lassen, seit er verheiratet war. Und Teru konnte sich fast nicht vorstellen, dass er einfach nur hier war, weil er ihn sehen wollte.  
  
"Nein, Izumi ist zu Hause", antwortete Hisashi leise. Er hatte Mühe, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Der Sänger dachte anscheinend wirklich, er wäre ihm nicht mehr wichtig, und er wäre nur hier, weil Izumi keine Zeit hatte... Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? "Ich... ich wollte nur..." Er schluckte. Er hatte es doch gewusst, dass er es nicht einfach so sagen konnte.  
  
In diesem Moment hörten sie die Haustür zuschlagen. "Ich bin wieder zu Hause!"  
  
Ami.  
  
Hisashi schluckte und Teru verdrehte die Augen. Dass sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt kommen musste... Der Gitarrist stand auf. Wenn sie da war, konnte er erst recht nicht über seine Gefühle reden.  
  
"Du willst schon gehen?", fragte der Sänger traurig. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen.  
  
"Ja... es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe..." Er deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür, von wo sie Ami gehört hatten.  
  
"Aber..." Teru wollte Hisashi jetzt nicht gehen lassen! Er durfte jetzt nicht einfach so gehen! Im Notfall würde er Ami wegschicken - auch wenn das wieder Streit geben würde, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal - nur damit Tono blieb!  
  
"Ich hab dir was..." Ami's Stimme erstarb, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und Hisashi sah. "Oh", meinte sie nur. "Ich störe wohl?" Missbilligend zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, was so viel hieß wie: 'Was macht der denn jetzt hier?'  
  
"Nein, nein...", meinte Hisashi hastig und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. "Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen! Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen!" Schon hatte er die Haustür geöffnet.  
  
"Warte!", rief Teru und folgte ihm schnell. "Wo willst du hin?"  
  
"Nach Hause."  
  
"Aber warum? Bleib doch noch! Du bist doch gerade erst gekommen!"  
  
"Ich störe euch doch eh nur. Du hast ihre Reaktion doch selbst gesehen und gehört." Der Gitarrist drehte sich um. "Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen."  
  
"Warum erst in zwei Wochen? Wir haben Urlaub! Wir können uns doch noch-"  
  
Hisashi ließ ihn nicht ausreden. "Ich fliege morgen mit Izumi nach Fukuoka. Sie ist noch nie da gewesen, außerdem fühlt sie sich vernachlässigt, weil ich so viel mehr Zeit mit euch verbringe. Sie hat sich extra zwei Wochen Urlaub genommen. Ich werde erst dann wieder da sein."  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Teru stehen. Hisashi fuhr mit Izumi nach Fukuoka. "Aber... warum hast du für mich keine Zeit mehr?" Nun lief ihm doch eine Träne die Wange hinunter. "Ich habe immer gedacht, ich wäre dir wichtig!"  
  
"Das bist du doch auch..."  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Und wieso merke ich nichts davon?"  
  
"Genau deswegen war ich ja eigentlich hier... aber... es war wohl eine ziemlich dumme Idee von mir... Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Ami ja auch noch da ist... Dir wird in den zwei Wochen, in denen ich nicht da bin, sicher nicht langweilig." Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Teru war nicht in der Lage, sich zu bewegen. Am liebsten wäre er Hisashi hinterher gelaufen, aber aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund konnte er es nicht. Als er sich schließlich doch aus seiner Erstarrung reißen konnte, drehte er sich ruckartig um und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Ami sah ihn abschätzend an. "Ist dein Liebchen gegangen?"  
  
"Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
"Er ist dir wichtiger als ich!"  
  
"Ich sagte, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen!"  
  
"Teru!"  
  
Wütend sah er seine Frau an. "Wenn du gerade nicht so doof reagiert hättest, wäre er nicht gegangen!"  
  
"Ihr seht euch doch auf der Arbeit immer!"  
  
"Ja und? Das ist dann aber wirklich Arbeit. Da haben wir so gut wie nie Zeit, um uns mal privat zu unterhalten. Ich glaube, Hisashi wollte mir etwas Wichtiges sagen, deswegen war er hier. Wenn du ihn nicht rausgeekelt hättest, hätte ich ihm vielleicht helfen können! Schließlich ist er seit vielen Jahren mein bester Freund!" Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen oder auf eine Antwort ihrerseits zu warten, ging er in den Flur, zog seine Schuhe an und verließ das Haus.[/I]  
  
"Ich werde hinfliegen und Hisashi abholen."  
  
"Bist du verrückt? In der Gegend fliegt im Moment gar nichts mehr! Und du schon mal gar nicht! Es reicht schon, wenn keiner weiß, was mit Hisashi ist!" Takuro sah Jiro wütend an.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein Aber!"  
  
"Sollen wir jetzt dumm hier rumsitzen und darauf warten, ob wir etwas von Hisashi hören? In welcher Art und Weise auch immer?" Dem Bassisten wurde das langsam zu dumm. Er konnte doch nicht einfach ihren Kollegen im Stich lassen! Sie konnten wirklich nur hoffen, dass es ihm gut ging, und es nervte ihn, wenn er nichts tun konnte. "Wie geht es Teru?", fragte er schließlich besorgt.  
  
"Nun ja... er war schon besorgt. Aber als er in den Nachrichten gesehen hat, dass dort in der Nähe irgendwo ein Flugzeug abgestürzt ist, war er mehr als geschockt."  
  
Jiro schluckte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Hisashi in dem Flugzeug war. Oder?"  
  
"Ich glaube es auch nicht. Wenn ich bedenke, dass er noch nicht allzu lange weg war, als ich mit Izumi telefoniert habe und er in der Zeit wahrscheinlich keinen Flug gekriegt hat... Aber Teru befürchtet es halt", seufzte Takuro. "Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoller, wenn du nicht diese Kamikaze-Aktion wagen würdest, sondern dich stattdessen ein wenig um unseren geschätzten Sänger kümmerst, während ich versuche, Hisashi zu erreichen. Oder wenigstens herauszufinden, wo er ist und wie es ihm geht."  
  
Resigniert gab der Bassist schließlich nach. Der Bandleader hatte ja Recht. "Also gut... Bei ihm wissen wir wenigstens, wo wir ihn finden und wie wir ihn erreichen können. Außerdem wird Teru jetzt ohnehin wach sein, also brauche ich mir wenigstens keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass ich mein Leben riskiere, wenn ich ihn wecke."  
  
[I]"Ja? OK. Alles klar. Danke. - Teru?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Kobashi!"  
  
"Was?", erwiderte der Sänger nun doch mürrisch. Anscheinend war er immer noch sauer auf sie. Wegen diesem Gitarristen. Sie seufzte. "Mein Manager hat mich gerade angerufen. Ab übermorgen bin ich für eine Weile auf Tour", meinte sie, als sie einen Blick in Teru's 'Arbeitszimmer' riskierte. Der Sänger hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, er saß an seinem Computer und bearbeitete irgendein Bild, das er wahrscheinlich selbst gezeichnet hatte.  
  
"Gut. Danke für die Info."  
  
"Teru!"  
  
"Was denn?!" Nun drehte er sich doch zu ihr um. "Soll ich etwa in Tränen ausbrechen, nur weil du für ein paar Tage nicht da bist?"  
  
Ami seufzte wieder. Er war tatsächlich immer noch sauer auf sie. "Nein, aber du könntest wenigstens so tun, als würdest du es schade finden!"  
  
"Soll ich etwa lügen?" Er warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich kann vieles, aber das nicht!"  
  
"Ich will doch gar nicht, dass du lügst!"  
  
"Was denn dann? Dass ich dir etwas vormache? Ist das nicht praktisch dasselbe wie Lügen?"  
  
Ami war langsam mit aller Weisheit am Ende. Wenn sie bedachte, wie lange sie nun mit Teru zusammen war... und dass sie mittlerweile verheiratet waren... Und trotzdem war sie nicht seine Nummer eins. Auch wenn sie das von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass sie immer nur an zweiter Stelle kommen würde... "Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen...", murmelte sie.  
  
"Für was? Dafür, dass du meinen besten Freund verscheucht hast? Danke."  
  
"Teru!" Nun wurde es ihr langsam wirklich zu dumm. "Du weißt, dass es nicht meine Absicht war, ihn rauszuekeln. Aber du weißt auch, dass ich seit jeher eifersüchtig auf ihn bin!"  
  
Der Sänger stutzte. "Eifersüchtig? Auf T... Hisashi? Wieso das?"  
  
"Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?"  
  
Teru wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte es die ganzen Jahre über nicht bemerkt, dass Ami auf seinen besten Freund eifersüchtig war. Nun konnte er auch ihre Reaktion ein wenig verstehen. Er fand es noch immer nicht gut, aber nun wusste er wenigstens, warum sie so reagiert hatte. "Ich halte dich nicht für dumm", meinte er.  
  
"Dann leugne auch nicht, dass Hisashi dir wichtiger ist als ich! Es immer war! Und auch immer sein wird! Ich habe schon von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich dich mit ihm teilen muss, wenn ich dich heirate!"  
  
"Teilen?" Er verstand nun wirklich nicht so ganz, was sie damit meinte.  
  
Ami schluckte. "Ich habe gewusst, dass du Hisashi mehr liebst als mich. Und trotzdem habe ich dich geheiratet. Aber gerade weil ich das weiß, hätte ich nicht so überreagieren dürfen. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum ich es getan habe. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, da ich ja weiß, wie wichtig er dir wirklich ist..."  
  
"Ami..."  
  
"Lass mich ausreden. Bitte. Und wenn es nur dieses eine mal ist. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr euch die nächsten zwei Wochen nicht seht, und hätte ich gewusst, dass er hier ist, dann wäre ich erst später nach Hause gekommen. Aber im Nachhinein kann man nichts daran ändern. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange meine Tour dauern wird, aber so wie ich meinen Manager und meinen Produzenten kenne, wird sie mindestens drei Wochen dauern. Wenn nicht noch länger. Tu mir den Gefallen und rufe Hisashi an, damit ihr zwei euch aussprechen könnt. Wenn es wirklich so wichtig ist, worüber er mit dir reden wollte, dann wird er es sicher auch dann noch tun, wenn er wieder zurück ist."  
  
Teru war sprachlos. Das war irgendwie zu viel. Ami hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass... das konnte nicht sein... Er hatte doch immer versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen!  
  
Als ihr Mann nicht antwortete, seufzte Ami wieder. "Denk daran, wenn meine Tour zu Ende ist, komme ich wieder. Und bis dahin solltet ihr das geklärt haben. Es ist besser so. Glaube es mir. Vor allem für dich." Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, drehte sie sich um und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Warte! Wo willst du hin?", rief Teru ihr nach, blieb aber sitzen.  
  
"Ich werde bis zum Anfang der Tour bei Yumi übernachten! So kannst du in Ruhe über das nachdenken, was ich dir eben gesagt habe. Bliebe ich so lange noch hier, würde ich dich dabei nur stören!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu. "Sayounara...", flüsterte sie so leise, dass es niemand hören konnte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, denen sie vor Teru keinen freien Lauf hatte lassen wollen.[/I]  
  
"Entschuldigung..." Hisashi zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ihn jemand von der Seite ansprach. Er musste wohl eingenickt sein. Der Gitarrist sah die Person an, die neben ihm stand und ihn unsicher ansah. "Ja? Was gibt's?"  
  
"Erm... Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass sich der Sturm endlich gelegt hat. In einer halben Stunde etwa geht Ihr Flug."  
  
Erst jetzt registrierte Hisashi, dass es jemand vom Flughafenpersonal war, der ihn geweckt hatte. "Schon?" Er sah auf die Uhr. Es waren gerade mal - wenn man das so sagen konnte - anderthalb Stunden vergangen. "Erm... danke... Meinen Sie, die Zeit reicht noch, dass ich kurz telefonieren kann? Oder funktionieren die Telefone immer noch nicht?"  
  
"Ist es dringend?"  
  
"Sehr!"  
  
Der Mann seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht, ob die Telefone funktionieren. Aber wenn es denn wirklich so dringend sein sollte, können Sie eben kurz von meinem Handy aus telefonieren. Ich möchte Sie nur bitten, es nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen."  
  
Hisashi blinzelte. Er wollte ihn tatsächlich sein Handy benutzen lassen... "Ich werde mich so kurz wie möglich fassen. Danke!"  
  
[I]Hisashi streckte sich auf seiner Seite des Doppelbetts aus und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Nach monatelanger harter Arbeit hatte er das auch verdient. Trotzdem hatte sich Izumi diesen Urlaub ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Irgendwie war Hisashi merkwürdig. Schon seit dem Tag vor ihrer Abreise. Und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woran es lag. War auf der Arbeit etwas schief gelaufen? Wohl nicht, denn das hätte er ihr sicher erzählt. Also musste es etwas Privates sein. Hatte er sich mit seinem besten Freund Teru gestritten? Diese Frage brannte ihr schon die ganze Zeit unter den Nägeln, dennoch hatte sie sich nicht getraut, sie ihm zu stellen. Sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wieso...  
  
Als das Telefon klingelte, warf sie einen erschrockenen Blick auf ihren Mann. Er war nicht davon wachgeworden. Bevor es noch ein zweites mal klingeln konnte, nahm sie ab, damit er in Ruhe weiter schlafen konnte.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
"Izumi-san? Hier ist Teru."  
  
"Ja, was gibt es denn?" Hatte sich Hisa tatsächlich mit ihm gestritten? Wieso sollte er wohl sonst anrufen?  
  
"Kann ich vielleicht To... Hisashi sprechen?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber er schläft gerade. Und ich möchte ihn jetzt nur ungern wecken."  
  
"Ach so... na gut, dann rufe ich halt später noch mal an." Und schon hatte der Sänger wieder aufgelegt. Verdutzt betrachtete Izumi den Hörer und legte ihn schließlich wieder auf die Gabel.  
  
"Wer war das?", ertönte neben ihr Hisashi's verschlafene Stimme. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
"Das war Teru-san."  
  
"Warum hast..."  
  
"Weil ich dich nicht wecken wollte!"  
  
"Aber es wäre wichtig gewesen!"  
  
"Deswegen ruft er später noch mal an!"  
  
Hisashi zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts mehr. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Izumi deswegen streiten. Sie hatte es wirklich nur gut gemeint, dass sie ihn nicht wecken wollte. Er konnte ihr nicht die Schuld für etwas geben, für das sie nichts konnte.  
  
Die junge Krankenschwester spielte unsicher mit ihrem Ärmel. "Habt ihr euch gestritten?"  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Nun ja... du benimmst dich ein wenig merkwürdig, bist noch stiller als sonst. Außerdem wird Teru-san einen guten Grund gehabt haben, dich hier anzurufen."  
  
"Wir haben uns nicht gestritten."  
  
Izumi traute sich nicht, weiter nachzufragen. Wenn Hisashi mit ihr darüber reden wollte, würde er das irgendwann von alleine tun. Wenn sie ihn drängte, würde sie nichts aus ihm heraus bekommen. Er würde höchstens wütend werden. Und das wollte sie nicht. Sie hatte keine Lust, ihren Urlaub zu verderben.  
  
Wieder klingelte das Telefon. "Das ging aber schnell...", meinte Izumi. Noch bevor sie etwas anderes sagen oder auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte Hisashi schon den Hörer von der Gabel gerissen. "Ja?", murmelte er atemlos.  
  
"Tonomura-san?"  
  
Das war nicht Teru. "Ja, wer ist denn da?"  
  
"Ami."  
  
Hisashi schluckte. Was wollte DIE denn jetzt? Noch mehr kaputt machen als beim letzten mal? "Ja, was gibt's?", fragte er kühl. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er über ihren Anruf nicht gerade erfreut war.  
  
"Hat Teru Sie schon angerufen?"  
  
"Fast."  
  
"Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?" Die Frau war verwirrt.  
  
"Er hat angerufen, aber meine Frau hat mit ihm gesprochen. Ich habe geschlafen."  
  
"Oh... ach so..."  
  
"Also, was ist denn jetzt? Teru wollte mich später noch mal anrufen!"  
  
"Es tut mir leid, ich störe Sie wirklich nicht gern. Aber ich habe mit Teru gesprochen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er Sie anrufen soll. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es wirklich tut."  
  
Langsam wurde Hisashi ungeduldig. Entweder rückte diese Frau jetzt endlich mit der Sprache raus und sagte ihm, warum sie ihn anrief, oder sie legte gleich wieder auf. Er wollte es ihr gerade sagen, als sie fortfuhr.  
  
"Ich hatte ein ziemlich ernstes Gespräch mit meinem Mann. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihm wichtiger sind als ich, auch wenn ich es nicht immer wahr haben will. Aber ob es mir nun gefällt oder nicht, er liebt Sie weitaus mehr als mich. Und das war mir von Anfang an klar. Ich wollte mich hauptsächlich bei Ihnen für das letzte mal entschuldigen. Ich habe mich wirklich unmöglich benommen. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Nun war der Gitarrist sprachlos. Darauf wusste er nun wirklich nichts mehr zu sagen. Er fand es äußerst interessant, dass alle anderen - und wahrscheinlich sogar Izumi - vor ihm gewusst hatten, was Teru für ihn empfand, als er selbst.  
  
"Sie brauchen die Entschuldigung nicht annehmen, wenn Sie das nicht möchten", meinte Ami nun, nachdem Hisashi eine Weile nichts gesagt hatte. Sie dachte, dass er wütend war und deswegen nicht antwortete. "Es genügt mir völlig, wenn Sie das zur Kenntnis nehmen. Ich habe Teru auch gesagt, dass er sich - sobald Sie wieder zurück sind - mit Ihnen treffen sollte, damit Sie beide sich aussprechen können. Schließlich war es sicherlich wichtig, weswegen Sie letztens mit ihm reden wollten."  
  
"Erm...", murmelte Hisashi. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Izumi, die ihn nur wissend anlächelte und schweigend das Zimmer verließ. Verwirrt sah er ihr nach. Wusste sie etwa auch über alles bescheid? Hatte sie es etwa auch vor ihm - und Teru - gewusst? So wie alle anderen auch? Kurz nachdem seine Frau das Zimmer verlassen hatte, sprach er weiter. "Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, vorzeitig wieder nach Hause zu fliegen. Teru weiß nichts davon, er rechnet nicht damit, dass ich pünktlich zu seinem Geburtstag wieder zurück bin."  
  
"Sein...", keuchte Ami. "Stimmt... Das wusste ich nicht."  
  
"Konnten Sie auch nicht, außer mir und unserem Chef wusste niemand etwas davon. Auch Izumi nicht."  
  
"Da wird sich Teru bestimmt freuen, wenn Sie extra für seinen Geburtstag wieder zurück fliegen. Ich bin nur mal gespannt, was Ihre Frau dazu sagen wird."  
  
"Begeistert wird sie nicht sein, aber sie wird mich nicht aufhalten."  
  
"Davon gehe ich aus. Genauso wie ich Teru nicht aufhalten würde."  
  
Hisashi schluckte. Scheinbar wussten wirklich alle schon seit langem, was los war. "Ist sonst noch etwas?", wollte er wissen. "Ansonsten würde ich das Gespräch gerne beenden. Nicht, um Sie loszuwerden, sondern weil Teru anrufen wollte."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß, wie wichtig er Ihnen ist... ich kann es mir denken... Ich wollte Sie auch nicht allzu lange stören, es war mir nur wichtig, dass Sie das wissen."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Gut. Auf Wiedersehen. Und viel Glück!"  
  
Blinzelnd legte Hisashi den Hörer wieder auf. Er war fassungslos. Nachdem er vorhin sprachlos gewesen war... seine Sprache hatte er ja nun wieder gefunden, nun war er hauptsächlich verwirrt. Er hätte Ami niemals so viel Verständnis zugetraut. Er hatte sie noch nie besonders gemocht und stand seit jeher mit ihr auf dem Kriegsfuß. Auch wenn es nie eine offene Kriegserklärung gegeben hatte. Aber insgeheim hatten sie schon von Anfang an um Teru konkurriert. Scheinbar war das nun nicht mehr nötig. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch etwas einfallen lassen, wie er Izumi das Ganze erklären sollte...[/I]  
  
"Kubo?"  
  
"Takuro?"  
  
"Hisashi!"  
  
"Aua, schrei mir nicht so ins Ohr... ich wollte nur sagen, dass der Sturm vorbei ist und ich gleich losfliege. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du von dem Unwetter hier gehört hast, und dass hier gar nichts mehr ging."  
  
"Habe ich. Aber warum hast du nicht eher angerufen? Wir haben uns furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht!"  
  
"Ging nicht, die Leitungen sind tot, ich kann auch nur kurz telefonieren. Ich komme zwar etwa zwei Stunden später als geplant, aber das macht hoffentlich nicht allzu viel aus."  
  
"Erklär das mal Teru."  
  
"Du hast ihm doch wohl nicht... - ok, du hast... Shit! Das mit Teru regle ich schon. Sag ihm nur, dass es mir gut geht, ja?"  
  
"OK, kann ich machen."  
  
"Hast du ihm gesagt, dass ich zu ihm wollte?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Gut. Danke und bis später."  
  
Schon hatte der Leadgitarrist wieder aufgelegt. Takuro runzelte die Stirn. Wie hatte Hisashi jetzt telefonieren können, wenn doch die Leitungen tot waren? Aber das war auch nicht weiter wichtig. Die Hauptsache war, dass es ihm gut ging. Sofort wählte er Jiro's Nummer.  
  
"Wayama!"  
  
"Bist du schon bei Teru?"  
  
"Noch nicht, aber fast. Warum?"  
  
"Du brauchst nicht mehr hin. Hisashi hat mich gerade vom Flughafen aus angerufen. Es geht ihm gut. Wegen dem Sturm wird er nur zwei Stunden Verspätung haben."  
  
"Und was war? Warum hat er nicht eher angerufen?"  
  
"Die Leitungen waren tot. Und sein Handy hat er ja nicht dabei, wie wir von Izumi wissen."  
  
"Alles klar, dann werde ich jetzt nach Hause fahren."  
  
"Mach das. Ich rufe jetzt erst einmal Teru und dann Izumi an. Sie macht sich schließlich auch Sorgen um Hisashi."  
  
"Fein. Gute Nacht."  
  
[I]Scheinbar ziellos liefen sie durch die Straßen von Fukuoka. "Schau mal!", rief Izumi entzückt und zeigte auf das Schaufenster einer Konditorei. "Das ist eine hübsche Torte!"  
  
Hisashi verdrehte die Augen, als sie ihn hinter sich her zog. Und doch konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er freute sich darüber, dass sie so gute Laune zu haben schien. Er sah sich die Torte an, die sie meinte. "Hübsch", meinte er knapp.  
  
"Nicht wahr? Die wäre sicher etwas für Teru-san!"  
  
Der Gitarrist stutzte. "Wie bitte?"  
  
"Hat er nicht bald Geburtstag?"  
  
"Doch... aber..."  
  
"Was, aber? Willst du ihn etwa nicht besuchen? An seinem Geburtstag?"  
  
"Sein Geburtstag ist Ende dieser Woche. Aber wir fliegen erst nächste Woche wieder heim."  
  
Izumi sah ihn entsetzt an. "Was? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"  
  
Hisashi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du wolltest unbedingt hierher. Außerdem habe ich dir doch versprochen, unseren Urlaub mit dir zu verbringen."  
  
"Na und? Deswegen lässt du also Teru-san an seinem Geburtstag allein?"  
  
"Er ist doch nicht allein!"  
  
"Ami-san ist auf Tour und der Rest seiner Band ebenfalls im Urlaub!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein Aber! Du fliegst wieder nach Hause!"  
  
"Izumi!"  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ihr am Telefon über Teru-san gesprochen habt. Und ich weiß auch, wie wichtig er dir ist. Denkst du etwa, ich bin dumm? Natürlich habe ich längst bemerkt, dass du ihn ... wie soll ich sagen... magst! Nein... liebst!" Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse, als ich deinen Heiratsantrag damals angenommen habe!"  
  
"Wie kommt es nur, dass ihr alle vor mir alles wisst?", ärgerte sich der Gitarrist. "Erst spricht mich Takuro darauf an, dann ruft mich Ami deswegen an, und jetzt du..." Schmollend verzog er das Gesicht.  
  
Izumi grinste breit. "Tja, es ist einfacher, so etwas zu bemerken, wenn man nicht selbst direkt betroffen ist. Wäre ich in Teru-san verliebt gewesen, hättest du es sicherlich auch vor ihm bemerkt, ne?"  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag war Hisashi sprachlos.  
  
"Du brauchst nichts dazu sagen. Flieg nach Hause. Verbring einen schönen Tag mit deinem Freund. Nicht, dass es mir nichts ausmacht. Das will ich damit nicht sagen. Aber es ist in Ordnung. Eigentlich war er vor mir da."  
  
Hisashi seufzte. Das Ganze war nicht so einfach, wie sie das jetzt sagte. "Du hast es also die ganze Zeit gewusst?"  
  
"Natürlich! Aber ich habe mich nie getraut, etwas zu sagen, weil ich dachte, du würdest alles abstreiten und wütend werden." Noch bevor der Gitarrist etwas darauf erwidern konnte, packte sie ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn in die Konditorei. "Wir werden jetzt erst einmal für Teru-san's Geburtstag einkaufen, bevor du nach Hause fliegst!"[/I]  
  
Teru lief unruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Was war mit Hisashi? Ging es ihm gut? Er warf einen nervösen Blick auf die Uhr - bestimmt schon zum zwanzigsten mal, er hatte nicht mitgezählt - es war erst kurz vor elf. Seufzend setzte er sich auf die Couch. Es brachte ihm nichts, wenn er sich verrückt machte. Tono würde schon nichts passiert sein. Oder doch?  
  
Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen, als das Telefon wieder klingelte. "Hai? Tono, bist du es?", rief er in den Hörer.  
  
"Ah, Teru! Musst du so schreien? Soll ich taub werden?"  
  
"Entschuldige bitte, Takuro. Hast du was von Hisashi gehört?"  
  
"Sagte ich nicht vorhin noch, ich rufe dich an, sobald ich was höre? Er hat mich gerade angerufen. Es geht ihm gut. Er saß nur am Flughafen fest, die Leitungen waren tot, deswegen hat er nicht eher anrufen können. Ich soll dir extra von ihm ausrichten, dass es ihm gut geht. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."  
  
Teru atmete erleichtert auf. Also war Tono nichts passiert. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, was er hätte machen sollen, wenn es anders gewesen wäre. "Was hat er sonst noch gesagt?", wollte er wissen.  
  
"Nichts. Nur, dass ich dir das ausrichten soll. Du kannst beruhigt schlafen gehen, Teru. Ich denke, Hisashi wird sich noch bei dir melden."  
  
"Ob ich nach dem Schock noch schlafen kann, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall mal versuchen."  
  
"Tu das. Gute Nacht."  
  
"Gute Nacht."  
  
Der Sänger hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm ein tonnenschweres Gewicht vom Herzen fallen, als er den Hörer wieder auflegte. Tono ging es gut. Das war die Hauptsache. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen um den Gitarristen gemacht! Wenn er ihn verloren hätte, hätte er das nicht überlebt. So viel war sicher.  
  
Schlafen würde er diese Nacht wohl nicht mehr. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ließ er sich auf die Sofakissen fallen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis sich sein rasendes Herz wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Schließlich schlief er doch ein.  
  
[I]Am Tag vor Teru's Geburtstag rief Hisashi bei Takuro an, um ihn darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er versuchen würde, noch vor Mitternacht bei Teru zu sein. Schließlich wollte er den ganzen Tag mit dem Sänger verbringen und nicht nur den Nachmittag oder Abend. Der Bandleader hatte - wie Hisashi es sich schon gedacht hatte - dafür gesorgt, dass Ami außer Haus sein würde, indem er lange genug auf ihren Manager eingeredet hatte, bis sich dieser schließlich einverstanden erklärt hatte, Puffy - so hieß Ami's 'Band', eigentlich war es mehr ein Pop-Duo - durch Japan touren zu lassen.  
  
Soweit war schon mal alles vorbereitet. Izumi hatte mit ihm zusammen eingekauft. Die Torte, die sie in der Konditorei entdeckt hatte, und noch einige andere Dinge, die seine Frau für 'angebracht' hielt. Hisashi war nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich alles so passend war, aber Izumi hatte darauf bestanden. Sie hatte gemeint, dass dieser Tag etwas ganz Besonderes sein sollte, und dafür brauchte man halt so einiges.  
  
Seufzend winkte er sich ein Taxi herbei, damit er zum Flughafen fahren konnte. Das Ticket hatte Izumi für ihn reserviert, nachdem sie ihn heute morgen ins Bad geschickt hatte, damit er sich entsprechend zurecht machte.  
  
Als neben ihm ein Taxi hielt, warf er einen sorgenvollen Blick nach oben. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen und nun konnte man außer dicken, grauen Wolken fast nichts mehr sehen. Er hatte eigentlich auf schöneres Wetter gehofft. Hoffentlich würde es nicht auch noch regnen...[/I]  
  
Es wurde schon hell, als Hisashi Teru's Haus erreichte. Der Sänger schlief sicher noch. Aber das war ihm egal. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen klingelte er.  
  
Niemand öffnete.  
  
Verwirrt blinzelnd drückte der Gitarrist noch einmal auf die Klingel. Noch immer kam keine Reaktion. "OI!", rief er. "Mach auf!" Diesmal hielt er den Finger auf dem Knopf. Tekko musste doch irgendwann davon wach werden. Schließlich hörte er ein Rumpeln hinter der Tür.  
  
"Ah... ja, ja... Nicht hetzen, ich bin ja schon unterwegs!", murmelte Teru schlaftrunken. Wer konnte das nun sein? Heute war doch gar keine Probe. Schließlich hatten sie Urlaub. Außerdem war Hisashi mit Izumi in Fukuoka.  
  
Als er die Tür öffnete, traute er seinen Augen nicht. "To... no?", flüsterte er leise.  
  
Der Gitarrist grinste ihn fröhlich an. "Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu!"  
  
Blinzelnd sah der Sänger ihn an. "O... tan... nani?"  
  
Hisashi kicherte und drängelte sich an ihm vorbei in den Hausflur. "Mach die Tür zu, es muss nicht jeder mitbekommen, dass wir hier sind! Schließlich bin ich ja offiziell noch in Fukuoka!", rief er Tekko zu und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Teru starrte noch für einen Moment auf den - nun - leeren Türrahmen, dann schloss er die Tür, wie Hisa gesagt hatte. Was machte er hier? Er war doch mit Izumi... Verwirrt drehte er sich um und folgte dem Gitarristen ins Wohnzimmer. "Was... machst du hier?"  
  
"Dich besuchen?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Darf ich das nicht?"  
  
"Doch... aber... nach dem letzten mal... außerdem dachte ich, du wärst mit Izu..."  
  
"War ich auch!"  
  
"Und warum bist du dann hier? Und dazu auch noch allein?"  
  
Hisashi verdrehte die Augen. "Weißt du was? Bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten, solltest du erst einmal versuchen, wach zu werden. Danach reden wir weiter, ja?"  
  
Ohne eine Antwort von dem Sänger abzuwarten schob er ihn einfach ins Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Nun wusste er überhaupt nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Eigentlich wollte er direkt wieder aus dem Bad herausstürmen und Hisashi fragen, was das sollte, aber er traute sich nicht so richtig. Er wollte nicht, dass es wieder so endete wie letzte Woche, als Hisashi wegen Ami gegangen war. Seufzend zog er sich aus und ging unter die Dusche.  
  
Während das heiße Wasser auf ihn herab prasselte und seinen Körper hinunter lief, versuchte er, seine Gedanken ein wenig zu ordnen. Hisashi war letzte Woche - nach dem Stress mit Ami - mit Izumi nach Fukuoka geflogen. Er hatte den Gitarristen angerufen, damit sie sich treffen konnten, sobald er wieder zurück war. Dann hatte es gestern diesen Sturm gegeben. Jetzt war Hisashi hier, obwohl er erst in einer Woche mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Und er - er hatte... Mit einem mal schlug sein Herz schneller und er wurde rot. Hieß das, Tono war nur für ihn extra allein zurück geflogen? Wusste Izumi davon? War sie damit einverstanden? Sicher, sie wusste, dass Hisashi und er die besten Freunde waren, und das schon seit Jahren. Aber ob es ihr auch wirklich recht war, dass er jetzt hier bei ihm war statt bei ihr in Fukuoka?  
  
Grübelnd drehte er das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. Während er sich rasierte versuchte er, nicht so viel nachzudenken. Denn je mehr er nachdachte, desto verwirrter war er. Und das gefiel ihm nicht wirklich. Als er fertig war trocknete er sich ab und zog sich schließlich an. Er öffnete die Badezimmertür und hörte Hisashi im Wohnzimmer singen. Teru grinste. Anscheinend hatte der Gitarrist gute Laune. Jedenfalls bessere als noch vor einer Woche.  
  
"Sag mal, Tono..." Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und verstummte.  
  
"Na, bist du jetzt etwas klarer im Kopf?", grinste ihn der Gitarrist frech an.  
  
"Ah... nun... ja..." Der Sänger war sprachlos. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. Während er geduscht hatte - wahrscheinlich hatte Tono es deswegen gewollt - hatte Hisashi das Wohnzimmer ein wenig 'dekoriert'. Auf dem Tisch stand eine große Torte mit Kerzen, weitere Kerzen standen überall auf dem Tisch und den Schränken. Und auf dem ganzen Boden, dem Tisch, den Schränken - praktisch im gesamten Wohnzimmer - waren Rosenblätter verteilt. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und er sah zu seinem Freund auf.  
  
"Bevor du fragst, ja, das hab ich alles nur für dich gemacht!", sagte der Gitarrist sanft.  
  
"Aber... warum..."  
  
Hisashi trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Weil du heute Geburtstag hast!"  
  
Stumm sah Teru seinen Freund an. Er wusste nicht, was er nun dazu sagen sollte. Das alles war nur für ihn? Weil er Geburtstag hatte? Aber das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen! Wieso dieser Aufwand?  
  
"Hast du deine Sprache verloren?"  
  
"Erm... nein..."  
  
"Das ist gut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich könnte deine schöne Stimme nie wieder hören."  
  
Teru schluckte. Warum war er jetzt sprachlos? Und das auch noch Tono gegenüber! Das war ihm bisher noch nie passiert! Jedenfalls nicht so offensichtlich, und schon mal gar nicht aus solch einem Grund! Hisashi hatte auch noch nie so etwas für ihn vorbereitet... für ihn ganz allein... "Wie... kommt es, dass... du ohne Izumi..." Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, denn diesmal legte ihm Hisashi einen Finger auf die Lippen.  
  
"Hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert, Baka-chan?"  
  
"Eh? Baka-chan?"  
  
"Ja...", flüsterte der Gitarrist und tauschte nun den Finger gegen seine Lippen.  
  
Der Sänger dachte, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Ungläubig riss er die Augen auf. Hastig ging er einen Schritt zurück. "Tono!"  
  
"Eh? War das etwa nicht in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja... also... ich...", stammelte Teru. Sein Herz raste, sein Gesicht glühte und er dachte, er würde gleich platzen. Hisashi hatte ihn tatsächlich geküsst! Er schluckte. Wusste er etwa, was er für ihn empfand?  
  
"Denkst du denn, ich hätte nicht früher oder später doch noch bemerkt, was du fühlst? Baka, ich bin dein bester Freund! Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat, aber ich weiß es nun. Endlich. Bist du etwa der Meinung gewesen, dass es mir anders geht?", murmelte Hisashi sanft, als er seine Arme um den Hals des Sängers legte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und er konnte fühlen, dass es seinem Freund nicht anders ging. "Was meinst du, warum ich extra eine Woche früher von Fukuoka aus hierher geflogen bin, nur um deinen Geburtstag mit dir zu verbringen... alleine... nur wir zwei..." Seine Augen leuchteten. "Und wenn du willst, auch noch die ganze nächste Woche..."  
  
Teru war verwirrt. "Nun... ich... also... sorry..."  
  
Wieder legte ihm Hisashi einen Finger auf die Lippen. "Du redest zu viel...", flüsterte er. Er nahm den Finger wieder von den Lippen des Sängers und ließ ihn sein Kinn hinunter und dann über den Hals gleiten. Schließlich beugte er sich zu Teru und legte seine Lippen wieder über die seines Freundes.  
  
Diesmal unterbrach er den Kuss nicht. Für einen Moment war er wie versteinert, doch schließlich schloss er genießerisch die Augen. Sanft legte er seine Arme um Hisashi's Taille und zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran.  
  
Als Hisashi das bemerkte, ließ er seine Zunge über Teru's Lippen gleiten, streichelte sacht seinen Nacken. Der Sänger berührte vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge die des Gitarristen und es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Davon hatte er immer geträumt! Und nun wurde dieser Traum endlich wahr!  
  
"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu... koi...", murmelte Hisashi und zog Teru mit sich runter auf den Boden...  
  
OK, den Rest überlasse ich jetzt ganz einfach eurer Phantasie. ^_~ (meine wurde mal wieder überstrapaziert, als Teru unter der Dusche stand *schwitz*) Puh... ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich würde nie rechtzeitig fertig werden. -_- Aber wie man sieht, habe ich es doch noch geschafft. (also seid stolz auf mich! ^^) Und es ist schon wieder anders geworden, als ich es mir ursprünglich gedacht habe... *grummel* Njo, das meiste ist so, wie es von vornherein geplant war... Und das Ende... darüber hatte ich mir zwar Gedanken gemacht, aber am Anfang hatte ich noch keine Details im Kopf. Nur Ami hatte ursprünglich eigentlich gar nicht auftauchen sollen (und Izumi eigentlich auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie in der Story nun auftaucht). Die war nicht mit eingeplant... -_- So was Dummes aber auch... Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich sie gar nicht mag... ist in der Story aber nicht wirklich zu merken, ne? Da sieht man mal, wie nett ich sein kann, wenn ich will. ^_^ (na gut, ein bisschen merkt man schon, dass ich Ami nicht leiden kann... aber ist ja egal... es ist halt einfach nur ne Story, die mir so in den Sinn kam ^^)  
  
Was mich am meisten wundert, ist, dass die Story so schnell fertig war. Zuerst hatte ich eine andere Story angefangen, die ich für Teru zum Geburtstag schreiben wollte. Aber damit bin ich irgendwie schon nach einer Seite oder so nicht weiter gekommen. -_- Die hätte ich nie im Leben fertig gekriegt (schon mal gar nicht rechtzeitig), deswegen hab ich einfach noch eine angefangen. Die Idee dazu kam mir ganz spontan. Und ich habe nur etwa zwei Stunden dafür gebraucht (nun ja, wenn man die vier Stunden nicht mitzählt, die ich das Ding hinterher noch überarbeitet und korrigiert habe...), um sie fertig zu bekommen. *auf Schulter klopf* So schnell war ich noch nie! *hehe* Nun ja... es ist eigentlich nichts Besonderes, aber ich wollte halt etwas für Teru's Geburtstag haben. Es ist übrigens die erste Birthday-Fic, die ich je geschrieben habe. Schade, dass sie so kurz geworden ist. Eigentlich sollte sie noch etwas länger und auch ausführlicher werden, aber dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich erst recht nicht fertig geworden, glaube ich. Aber es ist ja auch der Wille, der zählt, ne? ^_~ (ich glaub, das nächste mal fang ich viel früher an, damit es nicht wieder so knapp wird... *grmpf* den Stress tu ich mir sicher nicht noch mal an... war irgendwie doch ein wenig sehr kurzfristig, nur drei Tage vorher anzufangen ^^... njo, eigentlich hatte ich zwei Wochen vorher angefangen, aber ich kam ja nicht weiter, also zählt das nicht wirklich... und der Neuanfang war halt drei Tage vorher... und am Tag drauf kam halt die Überarbeitungg... und somit ist es FERTIG!)  
  
Nun... auf jeden Fall von mir auch noch mal ein "OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, TEKKO-CHAN!" Ganze 32 Jahre alt wird der Gute... *sniff* jaja... man wird halt nicht jünger... ^^ Wah... Und ich hör jetzt lieber auf, sonst hab ich nachher mehr Nachwort als Story. -_- Und das, wo ich mir doch extra aus diesem Grund das Vorwort mehr oder weniger verkniffen hab. -_-  
  
Aber sagt mir eure ehrliche Meinung, wie ihr das hier findet, ok? Danke. ^^ 


End file.
